


After All (A Rogue/Gambit AMV Tribute)

by Glowbug



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: AMV, F/M, Fanvids, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Glowbug
Summary: So I found the perfect Rogue/Gambit song for where they (finally!!!) are in the comics now and it isAfter Allby Michael Bublé. Edited together for the first annual X-Plain the X-Men Holiday Fanwork Xchange. :D





	After All (A Rogue/Gambit AMV Tribute)




End file.
